


Sisters

by Simys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simys/pseuds/Simys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A verse on hate and Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

Two sisters dark and light fire and ice

One gone mad with lust and hate

One gone cold with loss and love

Two sisters dark and light

One to hate one to fear

dancing ever between love and hate

Hating etch other loving etch other Ever Entwined


End file.
